Aero Avante
} |-| Color SP= - Black SP= }} |-| Clear SP= - CViolet SP= }} |-| Metallic= - Gold= - Black= }} |In fictional media = Yes|First Appearance = Let's & Go! Tsubasa: Next Racers Legend|Owner = Black Avante Team}} The Aero Avante is a Mini 4WD REV car released by Tamiya on July 14, 2012. It is the first release in the Mini 4WD Rev series and is one of the variants of Avante Jr.. It was chosen for the Giant Mini 4WD Project to create a life-size, working Aero Avante car. The Black Special variant of the car was featured in ''Let's & Go! Tsubasa: Next Racers Legend'' as Black Avante Team's machines. General info The Aero Avante features a more futuristic and sharper body design. There's a pair of bargeboards on the front and the Formula-1-inspired rear wing attached to the main bodyshell. In addition to the canopy side air-ducts that were borrowed from the Super Avante, there's also an air-duct on the front designed in a way so as the AR Chassis will have better heat-dissipation. All models has white and silver body decals and carbon-mesh highlights on the bodyshell. All models were equipped with the small-diameter 5-spoke Saber-type low-profile wheels with low-profile slick tires. Unless noted, most models are usually have their chassis frame and A parts molded in black. Aero Avante Following the traditional coloring of the Avante cars, the base model has the Avante Blue body color. It was equipped with metallic gray wheels and black tires. Mini 4WD Starter Pack AR Speed Spec Main article: Mini 4WD Starter Pack AR Speed Spec The base car bundled within the starter pack has the same body color as the base models. Unlike the base model, it was equipped with the blue wheels and the black, hard-compound tires. Red Special variant The Red Special features the red body color. It was equipped with the bronze-colored wheels and black tires. The chassis A parts were molded in red. Clear Red Special and Clear Pink Special variants The Japan Cup 2014 exclusive Clear Red Special and the Tamiya Modeler Gallery 2014 exclusive Clear Pink Special has the clear bodyshells of red and pink respectively. Both models were equipped with metallic gray wheels and neon pink tires. The chassis frame and A parts for both models were molded in white and gray respectively. Clear Blue Special variant The Clear Blue Special features the clear blue bodyshell. It was equipped with the carbon-mixed nylon wheels and the blue, hard-compound tires. The chassis a parts were molded in blue. Clear Orange Special variant The Clear Orange Special has the clear orange bodyshell. It was equipped with the carbon-mixed nylon, large diameter MS II wheels and the orage, hard-compound Avante-type tires. The polycarbonate-mixed ABS chassis frame and the A parts were molded in white and orange respectively. Violet Special variant The Violet Special, unlike the other Aero Avante models, comes with the polycarbonate bodyshell. It has the additional purple highlights on its decals. It was equipped with black wheels and purple tires. The polycarbonate-mixed ABS chassis frame and the A parts were molded in black and purple respectively. Blue Metallic, Black Metallic and Gold Metallic variants All the three metallic specials featuring the silver-plated bodyshells in different colors and shares the same chassis and A parts color as the standard model. Fujitsu logos were added to the sticker decals, celebrating the 1/1 replica. The Blue Metallic has the silver-plated wheels, the Gold Metallic has the gun metal-plated wheels and the Black Metallic has the red-plated wheels. Black Special variant The Black Special, based on the original's Black Special variant, features the black smoke bodyshell. The body decals has their pattern modified to resembles the original's Black Special's. It has the chassis frame molded in the polycarbonate-mixed ABS plastic. It was equipped with neon pink wheels and the black, super hard-compound tires. Over Drive variant The limited Over Drive variant features the clear blue bodyshell, with numerous decal design changes such as the placement of the actual manufacturer logos (Proneer on the sides of the side cowl, for instance). The kit was made to promote the 2018 Japanese movie Over Drive, which premiered on June 1, 2018. It was equipped with the silver plated, small diameter low-profile Y-spoke wheels paired with the black low-profile slick tires that has the 'Spica Racing Factory' and 'Over Drive' printed on it. Both the chassis and the A parts were molded in black. Technical info Gallery AeroAvanteBoxart.jpg|Boxart of the Aero Avante. AeroAvanteRedSPBoxart.jpg|Boxart of Red Special variant. AeroAvanteBlueSPBoxart.jpg|Boxart of Clear Blue Special variant. AeroAvanteCOrangeSPBoxart.jpg|Boxart of Clear Orange Special variant. AeroAvanteVioletSPBoxart.jpg|Boxart of Violet Special variant. AeroAvanteBlueMetallicBoxart.jpg|Boxart of Blue Metallic variant. AeroAvanteGoldMetallicBoxart.jpg|Boxart of Gold Metallic variant. AeroAvanteBlackMetallicBoxart.jpg|Boxart of Black Metallic variant. AeroAvanteBlackSPBoxart.png|Boxart of Black Special. AeroAvanteOverDriveBoxart.jpg|Boxart of Over Drive variant. Car views AeroAvanteSideView.png|Side view AeroAvanteRearView.png|Rear view Images AvanteTrio.png|The Avante Trio. AeroAvanteAeroThunderShot.png|Aero Avante and Aero Thunder Shot. AAvanteRedSPAeroTSJC2013AvanteMkIIICViolet.png|Aero Avante Red Special, Avante Mk.III Nero Clear Violet Special and Aero Thunder Shot Japan Cup 2013. Trivia * The Aero Avante was released as part of the 30th anniversary of Tamiya Mini 4WD. * The Aero Avante has the R/C buggy counterpart which was based on the Mini 4WD carAero Avante (DF-02 Chassis) on Tamiya official websiteAero Avante (DF-02 Chassis) on Tamiya America official website. Much like the original Avante, Avante 2001 and Avante Mk.II R/C buggies, the Aero Avante R/C buggy utilizes the four-wheel-drive DF-02 chassis, which has similar drivetrain layout of the original Avante. ** Ironically, the DF-02 chassis is the predecessor to the Avante Mk.II's DF-03 chassis and is inferior than the latter. By contrast, the AR Chassis on the Aero Avante Mini 4WD car is superior than the Avante Mk.II's MS Chassis. * It is the second car to have the real 1/1 car after Gun-Bluster XTO. * It is one of the two Avante Mini 4WD cars (The other being the Avante Jr.) that introduced the new chassis. * It replaced the Avante Jr. as the cover car for the 2012 season of Tamiya Japan Cup. * The boxart of the Black Special variant resembles the one for the original Avante Jr. Black Special. See also Mini 4WD cars * Avante Jr. * Avante 2001 Jr. * Super Avante * Avante Mk.II * Avante X * Avante Mk.III Real-size car * Aero Avante (1/1 scale car) Starter pack * Mini 4WD Starter Pack AR Speed Spec References External links Tamiya Japan * Aero Avante on Tamiya Japan * Aero Avante Red Special on Tamiya Japan * Aero Avante Violet Special on Tamiya Japan * Aero Avante Blue Metallic on Tamiya Japan * Aero Avante Gold Metallic on Tamiya Japan * Aero Avante Black Metallic on Tamiya Japan * Aero Avante Black Special on Tamiya Japan Tamiya America * Aero Avante on Tamiya America * Aero Avante Red Special on Tamiya America * Aero Avante Violet Special on Tamiya America * Aero Avante Blue Metallic on Tamiya America * Aero Avante Gold Metallic on Tamiya America * Aero Avante Black Metallic on Tamiya America * Aero Avante Black Special on Tamiya America Category:Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD REV cars Category:Cover cars for Japan Cup Category:Mini 4WD cars that appear in Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! series